Bree's Daughters
by Lilly NightFall
Summary: What happens when Bree's daughters, Alina and Zariah meets the family that she left along time ago. I changed the title back to my original title to fit the story better. Rated T because of possible drug mentions. Slight AU
1. First Entry

Just a normal diary

Dear Diary,

Hi. First off my mom gave me this diary cause she says I need to write down my thoughts and feelings instead of saying them out loud and getting in trouble. It's not my fault Jessica said I come from a broken family. And it's not my fault my body decided to slap her with a ruler. And yeah, I come from a broken family. I know that. But something about hearing it out loud really hurts.

So I guess you should get to know me. My name is Zariah Davenport. I'm 12 years old and in 7th grade. I live in New Jersey with my mom, Bree Davenport and my little sister, Alina Davenport. Just the 3 of us. No dad. No cousins. No grandparents.

But I do know who family is. My dad, Marcus Davenport, was a android, a drug addict, and tried multiple times to kill my family. If I remember right, mom told me she and Marcus dated in secret and then she got pregnant with me and was forced to tell. Of course they were all mad.

When I was born, we lived at Davenport's bionic academy and there was some accident. I guess some evil superhero broke into the academy. So mom left me with her brother, Leo, and I got hurt and got a scar on my upper chest. Something you could see if I was wearing a t-shirt. I was rushed to the hospital and obviously made it. But mom was furious, I packed us up to go live at my dad's house. She took out her chip and put it in a little box she keeps under her bed.

A year later mom got pregnant again and realized dad was a drug addict when he was watching me one day and I accidentally opened a box full of pills. Mom then moved us again to New York where we have been living ever since.

Anyway, back to me. I'm a bit of a troublemaker, as you probably guessed by now. My best friends are Lilly and Dylan. I like to tease Dylan sometimes because she has a boy name but overall we are BFFLs (best friends for life). Also I don't hate my sister, Alina. Actually, I'm kind of jealous of her. She doesn't have all these blurry memories of dad and my grandfather. But according to mom I'm the lucky one. She says I should be happy I have such a great memory. But I don't want to remember. I want to forget about the past and move on with my life.

My first story! Please review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. The Letter

**Chapter 2**

 **I apologize for the shortness of the first chapter, but I'm learning! This is my first story and I'm trying my best. That's all I have to say so let's get on with the story! ; )**

Dear Diary,

If I looked back at today and thought I was excited, I would think I lost my mind. So, today's my 13th birthday. And yeah, I should be excited. And I was. But like me run this through you so you understand.

It started like any other day. I wake up early, as usual at the 3rd alarm. I get up to go to the bathroom, shaking Alina on the way. It's a two room apartment, so me and her share. I get dressed in the outfit me and Dylan planned together (a navy blue dress with a leather jacket, combat boots, and a friendship bracelet Lilly gave me). I go to the kitchen and make so cereal. Powdered sugar cookie donut O's cause I need to be extra awake today.

Mom is never here in the morning. She wakes up early at about 4 so she has time to get to work. Apparently there's like a lot of traffic at 5 in the morning.

By now Alina is rushing to get ready and eat breakfast. She manages to say 'happy birthday' in her little whirlwind of stress. We get our backpacks together and get out the door.

School is about a 10 minute walk from our apartment. As we walk to school, Alina rambles about Rebecca said Derrell is cheating on Haley with the new girl. But Haley secretly likes Angelo. Not that I was listening.

We finally get to school and I'm greeted by Lilly and Dylan's birthday singing. We go to my locker which they decorated. I got there later than usual so it was already time for 1st period.

The rest of the day was filled with people wishing me a happy birthday and giving me gifts.

When it was over Lilly and I (Alina tagged along) went to her grandma's to get ready for the party which we're having at her big mansion-like house. We put up up the rest of the decorations and I text Mom while Lilly does her homework (I ain't doing homework on my b-day). She said she was gonna be late, but to wait for my special gift. Dylan now comes with some homemade cupcakes with a special one for me that said 'happy birthday wallflower' (her nickname for me).

People start coming and Mom arrives. She moves the present table so her stuff is in the front. We we're having so much fun. We hanged in the pool and ate my favorite foods. But then it was time to open presents and it all went down.

Don't get me wrong, I love it when people give me stuff. But this gift Mom gave me, it is right up way to out there.

So, why is today the worst? Well we were doing all the traditional birthday stuff. They sang 'happy birthday' and I blew out the candles. Then I opened my gifts: lip gloss, sweaters, t-shirts, pajamas, perfume. You know, the usual. But then it came it mom's gift. She always has me open her gift last. She says it's 'tradition'.

I open the bag and take out the tissue paper covering it. I see a brown leather purse. She smiles at me and says it's for becoming an teenager. It was filled with some powder, mascara, lip gloss, and 13 dollars. I say thanks but she says to open the card. I open it and am shocked to see what it is.

Happy Birthday!

I know we've never really meet but I'm your grandfather, Douglas Davenport. And I would like to invite you, and your mom and sister to the bionic academy for the week. I would like for you to get to know me and the rest of the family. I really want you to come, but I'll understand if you don't want to. Just think about it!

Love, Douglas

I am shocked. No, I'm whatever is 10 times the power of shocked. I look to Mom. She's so happy she's crying. I look to Alina. Her smile is so big, she looks like the Cheshire cat. I look at everyone. They're mostly confused, but Lilly and Dylan know what's going on.

I feel a tear drip down my face and run out the room.

 **Thanks for reading! Is it weird to say I'm fangirling over my own story? This is going a LOT better than I thought. Please stay tuned for future chapters!**


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

**Just a normal diary Chapter 3**

Bree's POV

Zariah runs out of room. Everyone's looking confused. I don't blame them. I whisper to Alina.

"Keep everyone busy, I'll get Z"

She reluctantly nodded.

I walk fast out the door. Now where is she? I walk like 30 steps outside and see her sitting behind a bush. She's so predictable.

"Hey. What's wrong baby girl?"

"I don't know." She says quietly.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? You're gonna meet your family. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I mean... yeah. But... I don't know... what if they're like Dad? I don't want to get hurt again."

"I know your scared. I am too. But me and Alina will be right by your side through all of it. You won't be alone this time. Now let's go enjoy this party."

She continues to stare at the ground.

"I heard your mother made a killer cake" I say.

She smiles. I help her up and go back to the party. Alina runs to us.

"Finally! Now Z, get too the present table and blow out your candles. I want some cake!"

Zariah's POV

The rest of the party was awesome. But it did end, everyone left and Mom, Alina and I stayed late to clean up. We when finally leave it's 9:45. I change into pajamas and fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

I wake up in the middle of the night. I get out of bed and go to the kitchen. I fill a glass with tap water and I'm about to go back to bed when I stop at someone sitting at the table.

"Dad?"

"Hey Princess." He says.

"You know I hated when you called me that."

"I know"

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"You know that family of yours. They're not not what they seem."

Then his face turns bloody with cuts all over it. His eyes stuck open so they showed the blue vanes. I scream and drop the glass, leaving it shattered on the ground.

I wake with a start. I sit up on my bed. In my room... at 3:00 in the morning.

"Zariah? What's wrong?" Alina says half asleep.

"Nothing, go back to sleep"

'It was just a dream' I tell myself. 'I'll be fine.'

I had a hard time sleeping the rest of the night. I try to forget about it, but I can't. What if Dad was right? I was always scared of meeting them. But now I'm terrified. My creepy dad dreams don't happen often, but when they do, they do a good job of telling the future. But it could be Dad's spirit mocking me. Either way, I hate the fact that horrible guy got himself into my precious sleeping time.

 **I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this story! But don't get me wrong, I'm still in love with this story idea. Hope you enjoyed it even a tiny bit.**

 **Also I realized that I write best at 1:00 in the morning. I just edit it the next morning... or afternoon depending on when I wake up.**


	4. New beginnings or new ends?

**Just a normal diary Chapter 4**

Bree's POV

So it's the day. The day it can all go down. Or it could get better. I'm so nervous I give myself a pep talk that morning in the bathroom:

"Bree. Listen to me. Closer. You are smart. You are talented. And an amazing woman who deserves respect. You have a good job. You are a great mother and no one else can tell you other wise. You are also a decent artist for someone who can barely concentrate on one thing for more than a hour. In fact everything you do is art. Everything you do, everything you say, it's just all art. You are just so talented. You are beautiful. In fact your hot! Why don't you have a boyfriend? Because your terrible at first dates. But that doesn't matter. Take a deep breath. In. Out. You can do this."

I step out the bathroom and bring my suitcase to the door.

"Girls! Let's go!"

Alina rushes out the room with her suitcase and backpack.

"Where's your sister?" I ask her.

"In our room."

"Zariah get out here! We're going to miss the plane!"

She walks out with her tote bag and suitcase.

We take a cab to the airport. Zariah didn't talk the whole 8 hour flight, but it didn't really matter because Alina talked my ear off about how excited she was. So we land and some dude comes up to us as soon as we get outside.

"Hello! Are you Bree Davenport?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm Mason. Mr. Davenport sent me to give you a private ride to the bionic academy."

He jesters to a limo. _Someone's trying to impress._

"Oh. That's... nice of him. Thank you!"

We drive through Mission Creek and all the memories are coming back. Where I first went to school. Where I meet Marcus.

The limo stops at a pier.

"Just walk to the hydro loop and give the guy this slip." He gives me a paper with lots of text I didn't bother reading.

"Thanks Mason"

We get out the limo and into the hydro loop. It takes about 5 seconds and the doors open.

Zariah's POV

We get out the hydro loop and are greeted by 5 guys.

"Bree?" The tallest one says.

Mom looks like she's going to cry. But I can't tell if it's a happy cry, sad cry or a let's go home cry.

The tallest one hugs her. I hear them whispering something but I can't make it out.

"Umm... hi." The old guy steps out. "I'm Douglas, your grandfather and this is Donald, Leo, Chase and Adam." He says pointing to everyone.

"This is Zariah and Alina." Mom says pointing to us since we aren't saying anything.

We all stand there awkwardly for a while. The short guy, Chase, broke the silence.

"Why don't I show you around?"

We follow him and I'm glad no one else followed.

"This is the main training room." He says looking at us. There are a much of people training.

"You got students?" Alina asks.

"Yeah." He says, obviously happy someone's talking. I bet he always wanted to be the 'cool' uncle. "Over 30 to be exact, all rescued from a evil man named Krane."

We walk around the entire place and the whole time I can tell he's trying to get Mom to talk, but she's not budging. But Alina is asking questions about everything.

"And finally this is the mentor quarters, where we sleep."

"Where are we staying?"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot. Follow me." He takes us down the hall. "This is the guest room." He shows us what looks like a mini apartment without a kitchen. It had two rooms and the bathroom had a jacuzzi.

"I'll get the key, Bree, why don't you come?"

"Sure, girls stay here." She drops her bags next to the door and leaves.

"Wow." Alina says looking around. "When Mom said he was rich, I wasn't expecting him to be more loaded than a baked potato!"

"And he couldn't even send a birthday card." I mumble.

"What was that? You're not serious, are you? You know, he didn't even know I existed until a week ago."

"I know."

"Now no more frowning. This IS your birthday present!"


	5. Singers?

**Just a normal diary Chapter 5**

Bree's POV

Me and Chase step outside and as soon as I closed the door he engulfs me in a hug. And to my own surprise, I hug him back.

"I thought you would never come back." He whispers in my hair.

We both cried hard into each other's shoulders. I really missed him. His dorkyness. His passion for wanting to make sure everyone in the world is safe. I guess it just took seeing his face again for me to realize it.

When we finally pull apart. Both of our eyes are red from all the crying.

"Wanna borrow some of my concealer?" I giggle.

"Haha. Very funny. If anything you need concealer WAY more than me."

"Just what every girl wants to hear."

"But honestly, Mr. Davenport does miss you."

My laughing fades. "Really?"

"Yeah. I overheard him about a month ago talking to Douglas, saying he should have talked to you instead of yelling."

Suddenly the ground is very interesting. We stood awkwardly for a while. But I broke the silence.

"I guess we should go get the key."

He pulls a key out his pocket and sticks it in my hand.

"Oh, you little- it was all a trick wasn't it?"

"I don't know what your talking about." He said and walks off. He about 10 steps away when he stops and turns to me.

"Mr. Davenport wants to go to dinner at 7:00."

Then he walks off again. I go back in the guest room and throw myself on the couch.

Time Skip to 7:00

Zariah's POV

Me, Alina, Mom, Adam, Chase, Leo and Donald. Donald told me Tasha was visiting her mom and Douglas was working on inventions, like I really cared. We go to some expensive restaurant in the city I've never heard of.

We all sat at the table. Everyone's just making small but I sit quietly, trying to be invisible, when Chase pins me out.

"Zariah, what do you like to do for fun?" He asks.

"Umm... nothing."

"Nothing! She and Alina are amazing acapella singers!"

"I wouldn't say... amazing." Alina bluffs.

"Are you kidding me! You're internet famous!"

"Really?" Leo asks.

"Yeah! They do acappella, those high notes, is that the same thing-"

"-Mom!?" I whisper yell. "You're not suppose to tell anyone!?"

"Wait, are you the glossy girls on YouTube?"

Mom, Alina and I all gasp.

"How did you know?"

"Internet famous sisters with acapella vocals who never show there face. I put 2 and 2 together."

I slide down in my seat.

"I'm your biggest fan! That pitch perfect 'just the way you are' and 'just a dream' mashup cover is my favorite!" Leo said bouncing excitedly is his seat.

"I know. He listens to it on repeat everyday." Adam giggles.

"Yeah, I do." He admits. "I've always wondered how they were, who knew they would be in my own family! I mean, I thought you'd be older, but it's fine. I knew there was some talent in this family! Big D you owe me 5 bucks!"

"Heyy!" Adam and Chase yell but he turns back to us.

"So are you planning to show yourselves, are you gonna get a record deal! You should, you're so talented!"

"Leo's right. I've heard your voices, it's beautiful. You should sing for us sometime." Donald said.

"Sure, that would be great." Alina agrees.

They all look at me, expecting me to say yes. I honestly didn't want to but I know how happy it would make my mom. I can suck it up for her. I swear, what I do for that woman.

"Sure... I guess so." Alina stomps on my foot.

"Ahhh- I mean awesome, I'd love to." I give her a 'I'm totally going to kill you later' look.

"Great, I'll set it up." Donald said picking up his phone.

 **I want to mention I read comments and I am welcome to any suggestions you might have! Thanks for reading!**

 **I apologize for any typos.**


	6. Can it get any better?

**Bree's Daughters Chapter 6**

The next day, I get up early and go to breakfast. We've been getting up late, so I never went to the bionic academy breakfast.

I bet in line and grab a plate. I get an omelet, potatoes and some orange juice. I look out at all the tables. It reminds me of my school in New Jersey. I know it's only been a few days, but I miss home. Where there's no drama or pressure to be perfect.

I must have blanked out or something because I suddenly hear a crash followed by laughter. I look at a girl, about my age, was scrabbling to to pick up her fallen food. I put down my plate and help her.

"Thanks. This is so embarrassing." The girl said.

"It's okay. It happens all the time." I assure her.

She picks up her plate and takes a good look at me. "Hey, I haven't seen you before. I'm Lola."

"Zariah. I'm just staying here for the week."

We sit down at a table.

"Oh, aren't you related to the mentors or something?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm their niece."

"So you just meet them?"

I guess everyone knows now. "Wow. Word moves fast around here, doesn't it?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get all in your business."

"No, it's okay."

I tell her about what happened the last few days. From the awkward introduction to me singing for the whole academy. She tells how she's the first, second generation bionic. Her mom is bionic and her dad is normal. She got her chip a few years ago and been attending the academy ever since.

"So, why was everyone laughing at you, aren't they your family." I ask.

"Yeah, But it doesn't seem like it. Sometimes I wonder if we are all family, since we all look so different."

I was about to respond, but Alina storms angrily in the cafeteria.

"Zariah! Where have you been! We have things to do! We have to pick songs, have many rehearsals, look at outfits, and your here chilling and leisurely having breakfast with your new friend!" She screams at me.

For her next birthday, I'm getting her a shirt that says: 'Breaking hearts since 2016.' It seems fitting.

"Lina, you seem stressed. Have some of my omelet."

"I don't have time for omelets! Zariah, let's go!"

"Fine, fine! I'll be there in 5 minutes!"

"Okay. But if I don't see you, I'm calling mom." I roll my eyes. "So... that's my sister, she's not always like this, she just really wants to impress our family."

"I get that."

"Well I better go before she kills me tonight. Nice meeting you." I say standing up.

"You too. I better get to class anyway. Bye."

"Bye."

 **A few hours later...**

I looked as people started crowding into the main training room, were we would be performing. My hands were sweating and I felt like running to the hydro loop and taking the next flight home. Alina notices me and takes my hand.

You're going to be great. She whispers in my ear.

I take a deep breath and nod. She goes to the other side of the stage like we rehearsed. We make eye contact. I smile to show I'm okay and she walks on stage.

 _Oh, her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining._

 _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin._

 _She's so beautiful. And I tell her everyday._

Then I walk on stage.

 _Uh, uh, I was thinkin' bout her, thinkin' bout me, thinkin' bout us, who we gonna be._

 _Opened my eyes, it was only just a dream. It was only just a dream._

Then we both sing the collaboration.

 _When I see your face (So I traveled back down that road, will she come back, no one knows.)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change. Cause your amazing, just the way you are. (I realized, it was only just a dream. It was only just a dream.)_

 _When I see your face, (So I traveled back down that road will she come back, no one knows.)_

 _There not a thing that I would change. Cause your amazing, just the way you are. (I realized, it was only just a dream. It was only just a dream.)_

 _When I see your face. (Face)_

When we were done, everyone cheered and we moved on to our other cover songs. It felt like our very own mini-concert. This was what dreams are made of. Can it get any better than this?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song. (Duh, I'm not** _ **that**_ **talented!)**


End file.
